We have performed a detailed biochemical kinetic and spectroscopic study on a recombinant myosin X head construct to establish a quantitative model of the enzymatic mechanism of this membrane-bound myosin. Our model shows that during steady-state ATP hydrolysis, myosin X exhibits a duty ratio (i.e., the fraction of the cycle time spent strongly bound to actin) of around 16%, but most of the remaining myosin heads are also actin-attached, even at moderate actin concentrations in the so-called "weak" actin-binding states. Contrary to the high duty ratio motors myosin V and VI, the ADP release rate constant from actomyosin X is around five times greater than the maximal steady-state ATPase activity, and the kinetic partitioning between different weak actin-binding states is a major contributor to the rate limitation of the enzymatic cycle. Two different ADP states of myosin X are populated in the absence of actin, one of which shows very similar kinetic properties to actomyosin-ADP. The nucleotide-free complex of myosin X with actin shows unique spectral and biochemical characteristics, indicating a special mode of actomyosin interaction. Myosin X contains a region of predicted coiled coil 120 residues long. However, the highly charged nature, and pattern of charges in the proximal 36-residues, appears incompatible with coiled coil formation. Circular dichroism, NMR and analytical ultracentrifugation show that a synthesized peptide containing this region forms a stable single a-helix (SAH domain) in solution and does not dimerize to form coiled coil, even at millimolar concentrations. Additionally, electron microscopy of a recombinant myosin X containing the motor, the three calmodulin binding domains and the full-length predicted coiled coil showed that it was mostly monomeric at physiological protein concentration. In dimers, the molecules were only joined at their extreme distal ends and no coiled-coil tail was visible. Furthermore, the neck lengths of both monomers and dimers were much longer than expected from the number of calmodulin binding domains. In contrast, micrographs of myosin V HMM obtained under the same conditions clearly showed a coiled-coil tail, and the necks were the predicted length. Thus, the predicted coiled coil of myosin X forms a novel elongated structure in which the proximal region is a SAH domain and the distal region is a SAH domain (or has an unknown extended structure) that dimerizes only at its end. Sequence comparisons show that similar structures may exist in the predicted coiled-coil domains of myosins VI, VIIa, and myoM, and could function to increase the size of the working stroke.